spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Human Kite
"From high above the battlefield, the Human Kite, alias Kyle Broflovski, swoops into action, striking fear into evil-doers everywhere. Blasting away his foes at range while supporting his fellow Coon and Friends members, the Human Kite is a powerful ally to have on your superhero team.South Park Official Web Site" The Human Kite (sometimes called Human Kite) is the alter-ego of Kyle Broflovski in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. The New Kid first encounters the Human Kite during the quest Alternate Universes Collide where the Human Kite is being threatened by a "me from another universe". The 'Alternate Human Kite' is Kyle's visiting cousin, Kyle Schwartz, who wants to be a Human Kite too. Appearance and Personality The Human Kite wears a sleeveless teal-colored costume with a grey hood; the opening of the hood is vaguely kite-shaped. A large red and yellow kite resides around his neck with most of it behind him, profiling his head; it has loops on its spars for him to hold onto. His outfit has a multi-colored kite on the chest and noticeable points on the shoulders. History Human Kite sides with Coon and Friends for most of the Civil War. He was first formerly introduced in the mission Alternate Universes Collide, and was an available combat buddy after the mission. On the first day, he was seen in the Coon Lair, suggesting that Scrambles, the missing cat, may be simply dead somewhere in the gutter. Later, he was assigned to look for signs of the cat in the sky. However, he ended up trapped in the issues with his cousin, Human Kite 2 from another universe. after the New Kid helped him with his problems, he gladly joined the team, took a selfie, and was an available combat buddy ever since. Human Kite fought the six graders with the New Kid and Super Craig, calling for "no mercy" when Super Craig was still hesitate about whether to take on the six graders or not. Human Kite also showed up during Civil War, being one of the members confronted the Freedom Pals, he may also took part in the battle. After the fight is over, he commented that the New Kid is "really getting the hang of this". Later in the Coon Lair, Human Kite called that the Coon was extremely stupid to come up with the New Kid's backstory(mainly featured the tremendous trauma that parents' sexual intercourses can give children) as "everyone's dad fucks everyone's mom". The Coon, however, oversaw the main point Human Kite was expressing, and accused Kite for "stealing backstory". Enraged, Human Kite left the lair, yelling in anger. On the first night, Human Kite generously offered his "Kite express" to Captain Diabetes as a method to reach the main street, though he forgot to clean his base or set up ladders for them. He then heeded the call from the Coon, went to the Italian restaurant to reinforce the New Kid and Captain Diabetes. Having defeated the cooks and Randy, Human Kite went back to the Coon Lair with everyone else, he later fled in horror when Liane Cartman threatened to call his parents. Human Kite, in his ordinary identity Kyle, exited the school with everyone else the next day, emphasizing the boredom in their lives. He then went back into his superhero identity to request the New Kid to help with his newly-arised problem, that is, his cousin. The request triggers the mission Alternate Universes Collide Again. During the battle, if Sheila Broflovski is attacked, Human Kite will enter the battle, fighting against the New Kid. After the Broflovskis' defeat, Sheila would try to call the police, but Human Kite stopped the action and expressed his regret for what he had done, along with the apology for his mom and his cousin. The trouble was at an end, but Sheila demanded Human Kite to get down the kite in the tree. The New Kid analyzed the surroundings, and came up with an idea, using farts to fly up into the tree to retrieve the kite, and the plan worked. Amazed, Human Kite called the new field ability as "fartkour", and was willing to help whenever needed to reach somewhere high up. Abilities With less-than-stellar health, Human Kite works best at range, where he can use his abilities without exposing himself to heavy enemy attack. His Kite Shield is useful for improving his allies' durability as they approach the front lines, and his Jetstream is an effective tool for both healing and rescuing allies from dangerous situations. His Laser Burn is a fairly powerful distance attack, and Wrath of Kite allows him to hit a large area with high damage and the Burning status effect. His field ability is Fartkour, which allows him to get up to high places with the help of The New Kid's farts. *'Laser Burn' - Rake a target with Kite's laser eyes. *'Jetstream' - Pull allies close and Heal them. *'Kite Shield' - Grant Protection to a teammate. *'Wrath of Kite' - Ultimate - Inflict Burning on your enemies from space. Quests Given *Alternate Universes Collide *Alternate Universes Collide Again Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Field/Story * "Hit him again." * "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" * "We're ALL Freedom Pals! We're from the future, you fat turd." * "Cartman, I swear to god, if you don't knock it off I'm-" * "Admit it!" * "You ARE Mitch Conner! You always HAVE BEEN Mitch Conner! And you better stop RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" * "You fucking drop it...fatass..." * "If I was just fucking with you... Then so was HE." * "Yeah, WHY?!" * "My whole outfit reeks now; thanks, man!" (After using Fartkour) * "You're...really good at that." (After using Fartkour) * "I can see my house from here!" (Standing on a roof after using Fartkour) Battle * Battle start ** "From the sky swoops justice!" * Battle start, Mosquito in a Honey Pot ** "Mosquito is coming with us!" * Turn start ** "Human Kite: ready to swoop!" ** "Feel the wrath of...HUMAN KITE!" ** "No mercy, guys!" ** "Oh, I'm up? OK." ** "It's Kite flying time!" ** "All evil fears the lasers of kites." ** "Never fear, Kite's here!" ** "Time to fly!" ** "Time to shoot the lasers." ** "Swooping in on a breeze of justice!" ** "It's about to smell like burning in here." ** "It's gettin' windy in here!" ** "Half-kite, half-man, all crime fighter!" * Ally idle ** "When in doubt, punch something really hard." * New Kid idle ** "Don't overthink it, Butthole. Follow your heart." * Using Laser Burn ** "Pew pew!" ** "Staring contest! You lost!" ** "You might feel intense burning." * After using Laser Burn ** "Hope you enjoyed your laser treatment. Your skin might be a little tender for a while." ** "Now that's how you give the third degree." * First time using Jetstream ** "Yeah, I call that one Jetstream. It's a heal. Pretty handy." * Using Jetstream ** "Heal up!" ** "Galvanizing Gust!" * Using Kite Shield ** "I got you covered!" ** "You can count on me!" * After using Kite Shield ** "Great, now I'm dizzy." * Ultimate ready ** "I predict gentle breezes with a high chance of lasers and burning!" ** "Now, what will defeat these fools? I know - Wrath of Kite!" ** "Feeling pretty wrath-y right now, not gonna lie." * Using Wrath of Kite ** "Pew pew!" ** "Activating the Wrath of Kite!" * After Wrath of Kite, enemies still active ** "Wow, people are still alive down here?" * Reviving ally ** "Now soar, SOAR...Oh wait, you can't even fly." * Call Girl attacking ** "Thank goodness I'm on your friends list." * New Kid turn start ** "OK, let's see what you got, New Kid." ** "Fuck 'em up, New Kid!" ** "Give 'em hell, Douchebag." ** "You're up, AssBlaster." * New Kid turn start, against Freedom Pals ** "New Kid's gonna kick your ass, Freedom Pals!" * New Kid attacking ** "New Kid, I like the way you punch." * Super Craig using Omega Crash Extra ** "Now, that's using your head." * Enemy defeated ** "I like our odds!" ** "Another enemy...grounded. I can get away with that, right?" * Mosquito charmed ** "Knock some sense into Mosquito, that'll snap him out of it!" ** "Dammit, Clyde! I'm gonna knock some sense into you!" * New Kid low health ** "You don't look so hot, New Kid." * Victory ** "This is the part where the bad guys regret their life choices." * Victory, first battle against sixth-graders ** "Man. We kicked some sixth grade ass!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, versus High Jew Elf King Kyle *** Call Girl: "Wow, Kyle's costume was so cool. What happened?" Human Kite: "Hey!" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig idle *** Human Kite: "Go any time, Craig." Super Craig: "Don't rush me, Kite." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Human Kite: "If only you put as much effort into your costume as you did that move." Super Craig: "Look dude. You're lucky I even showed up." * Unsorted ** "That's a kiting." ** "We've got to finish this..." ** "Way to protect your healer, assholes." ** "Kite's got your back!" ** "Swoop!" ** "I hope that we can wrap this up." ** "Enjoy!" ** "Back in business." ** "You got this!" ** "Here, dude!" ** "You show that bastard!" ** "Oh god no." ** "H-hey, we already have a laser user on the team." ** "Careful, dude. We don't need the Center for Disease Control getting all up in our business." ** "Nooooo!" ** "Cartman... This is your fault... Ugh...." Gallery Trivia * Human Kite seems to take cues from Superman, being an alien from a distant galaxy who wears mostly blue, flies around, and fires beams from his eyes. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends